


I Always Knew

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Time Difference, in which mari is supportive but also teases yuuri a little because she's his sister so obvs, vaguely inspired by a tumblr post, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: In which Yuuri confides in Mari about a secret that she's lowkey known about for years.





	I Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'd like to say it is a damn shame there is not more content of Mari, because I love her (and really, Yuuri's family in general. Just thinking about how loving and supportive they are of him adds 5 years to my lifespan). I just wanted to write a short fic about her and Yuuri bonding, and this was the result. I just have sort of a gut feeling that she would be the first family member Yuuri would end up coming out to.
> 
> Also I made myself sad writing about Vicchan even though in this fic he's perfectly alive and well ;-;

Mari was finally getting used to the time difference between Hasetsu and Detroit after a little over a year of Yuuri being away from home, so she'd been adjusting more to not hearing from her brother quite as often as she would have liked. Between her work schedule and Yuuri juggling his classes and skating, it wasn't exactly something either of them could control. That's why, while the Skype call notification from Yuuri one afternoon was a nice thing to see, it was definitely unexpected. It couldn't have been any later than 3 am for him.

“Hey, Yuuri!” she said as she answered the call. “I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early.”

“Oh, you're not busy are you?” he asked, an anxious, somewhat apologetic frown on his face.

“Yuuri, you know if I was I wouldn't even be on my laptop,” she smirked. “What are you doing up in the middle of the night?”

“Couldn't sleep,” he said in a low voice. “I kinda...just needed someone to talk to but Phichit had a competition this weekend so he's not here. How's everything back home?”

“Oh, you know, same as always,” she said with a shrug. “The tourists are starting to come in so we're getting ready for the big rush; Mom's out getting supplies and I think Dad's watching soccer with one of his friends until she gets home.”

Yuuri smiled. “And Vicchan?”

“He's almost always in your room, actually,” she replied. “Sleeps on your bed, right in the middle of your pillow. And when you're on TV he watches with us.” Suddenly she heard the sound of paws on the wooden floor and chuckled when the small poodle appeared at her door. “Hey, speak of the little devil, he heard you. I think he wants to say hi.” She bent over to pick him up and held him up so Yuuri could see him.

“Hi Vicchan!” he said happily, waving at him. Vicchan let out an excited bark in response. “I miss you! Are you behaving yourself?” he asked, laughing when the dog sniffed at the screen of Mari's computer. When he didn't actually pick up Yuuri's scent he whimpered.

“He misses you too. All the guests love him though, so he's pretty happy,” Mari said, scratching behind his ears before letting him jump to the floor. “So what did you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, right, that...” Yuuri suddenly looked nervous again, which Mari knew was fairly common for him. She waited patiently for him to elaborate. “I, um...I've just been sort of confused lately and thought if I talked to someone I'd feel a little better? I haven't even brought it up to Phichit yet...”

Now Mari suddenly felt a pang of worry. “Is something wrong?” she asked as she reached for the pack of cigarettes in her pocket.

“Not 'wrong' really, but...” Yuuri fidgeted in his seat for a moment, trying to get more comfortable. "I just...I've been thinking about it over the last week or so and... I realized yesterday that I think I might be gay.”

There was silence for a bit, except for the click of a lighter. Mari took a long drag from her cigarette before replying. “All right. And?”

Yuuri blinked. “And what?”

“Let me guess, you kissed Phichit after a few drinks or something?”

“What? No!” Yuuri looked scandalized at the thought. “I just...wait, you're not surprised?”

“Yuuri, you've talked nonstop about Victor Nikiforov since you were 12. Your walls are covered in posters,” she deadpanned. “One of them is on the wall by your pillow. Hell, I can see one by your bed in your room there too. Not to mention, not only did you get a dog because of the man, but he's _named after him_.”

“Oh...” he muttered, blushing a little.

“Yeah, Mom and I kinda figured it had gone past fanboy worship and into crush territory a long time ago. We just didn't want to pressure you into coming out until you were ready,” she continued. “I don't think Dad's picked up on it, but he's never been as perceptive as Mom, you know that.”

Yuuri smiled, knowing his sister was right. “So, you're okay with it?”

“You're my baby brother. As long as you're happy it doesn't matter to me who you like,” she assured him. “I'm glad you finally felt comfortable enough to tell somebody though. Did it help?”

Yuuri thought for a moment and nodded. “It did, actually. But then again, talking to you always has. Thank you, nee-san.”

“Any time. Now get some sleep, you've got class tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI "Sweet on You" is still being worked on, and I had actually planned on at least starting on chapter 6 this week since I ended up not leaving for my trip on the 1st, but I've been struggling with my depression again off and on over the last few days so I haven't had a chance to get much work done on it.


End file.
